vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Royd Lloyd
Summary Royd Lloyd (のロイド・ロイド, Roido Roido) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation Y''' - '''The Yourself. He is the identical twin brother of Loyd Lloyd. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Royd Lloyd Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Easily defeated Kenpachi before his training with Unohana and fought on par with Yamamoto for a while, but was instantly killed by his Bankai) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to keep up with Yamamoto) Lifting Strength: Class G to Class T (Meninas McAllon was capable of lifting a large building and throwing it with one hand, so Royd when Yhwach cloned should have a strength in the millions or billions of tons) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ Durability: At least Large Island level (Royd with his Blut Vene is resistant enough to stay in the general vicinity of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash) Stamina: Very High Range: Extendes melee range with sword, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Yourself (貴方自身 (ジ・ユアセルフ), Ji Yuaserufu; Japanese for "Yourself"): Royd can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he can replicate the memories and personality of this individual, allowing him to flawlessly impersonate his target. Reishi Manipulation: as a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Hirenkyaku Expert: Royd is fast enough to dodge swings from Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi, but not fast enough as Yamamoto still manged to cut his cloak. Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): While Royd's defensive form of Blut is strong enough to negate attacks from Kenpachi's Zanpakutō, it is not absolute and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka managed to inflict a significant injury to his left forearm. Despite this, Royd's Blut Vene is strong enough to grant him resistance to the intense heat in the general vicinity of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash. Immense Spiritual Power: Royd's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami, proven when he effortlessly achieved victory against 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, who himself possesses an incredible amount of Reiryoku. Enhanced Strength: Royd possesses a large amount of strength, effortlessly holding Kenpachi off the ground by the throat with only one hand. Quincy Spell Master: Due to his extensive knowledge of Quincy lore, Royd can expertly employ a number of certain Quincy techniques, referred to as "spells", which result in similar effects to Kidō. Royd can almost instantly invoke one which affords maximum protection without incantations. Spirit Weapon Royd's Spirit Weapon. Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy cross, Royd can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By further collecting Reishi, Royd can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. Even if his Spirit Weapon becomes broken, Royd still retains the ability to generate them from between the palms of both his hands instead. The arrows formed in this manner are several times larger than those of the average Quincy, though they can still be fired with considerable force, using just a simple gesture. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Category:Hax Category:Villain Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Quincies Category:Humans Category:Tier 6